


Oversexed

by placereaduivame



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is human, M/M, hank is the android, i'm a slut for reverse au ok, no beta we die like men, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placereaduivame/pseuds/placereaduivame
Summary: Connor Anderson has been pining for his Android partner since paired with him and HK800, or "Hank" as Connor named him, has noticed this and hesitantly takes action.





	Oversexed

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i'm sorry if the writing is bad, i'm kinda really amateur compared to the writers on here,, i hope you like it anyway though! :")

Connor Anderson groaned as he sat at his desk, tapping his pen restlessly. He had been in the precinct for hours and had gotten little to nothing done. Hank, or HK800, sat in front of him. Connor usually had no issues keeping his fantasies about the silver fox in his head, but recently he'd been horny out of his fucking mind for this android. What had hitherto been a crush was now bigger and Connor hated that he was falling in love with a fucking android. The smallest things could set off his brain into dangerous territory. A lingering touch from the detective android or a praise. He had been acting especially irritable lately around Hank, and it was not intentional. He couldn't help his fantasies that had begun to get in the way of his work and the way he acted around the android. He considered reconciling several times but knew he'd probably make an impulsive decision and say the wrong thing. Or do the wrong thing. So he just sat there in his chair at his desk, tapping his pen and pretending to be thinking about what was in front of him on his monitor.

Oh, but he wasn't.

He couldn't focus on anything, especially not the case that was practically cold that lay in front of him. He had little to nothing on this case and his mind could not stop thinking about... well, right now, he was thinking about Hank fucking him into the desk in an empty precinct. It wasn't empty right now, but a man could dream. He crossed his legs in his chair now, a hindrance beginning to make itself obvious in between his legs. He took a risk and glanced up at the android across from him, glad to find that his eyes were on the monitor and he seemed to be paying no mind to the fidgeting human across from him. In a way, Connor was upset that he wasn't being paid attention to... Okay, so he was _kinda_ a brat, and what about it? His Grindr username in 2023 was "XxSugaBabyTwinkxX", what did you  _expect_ from him? He sat, tapping his fingers now as he set down his pen to keep from biting the already destroyed end of it. He was surprised it still functioned as a pen should. He looked at the monitor in front of him. Maybe he should just work. Maybe he could find something in his work to distract him. And it worked for a little bit of time, but then he felt Hank's gaze burning into him and he couldn't help but look up.

He met Hank's eyes and felt his face heat up slightly. Did Hank scan him? Oh, god. He tried to calm himself down, his breathing becoming sporadic as he looked back at his monitor and ignored the android's gaze. 5:47. Just 13 more minutes and then he could get out of here and scream into his pillow while Hank sat in the living room and pet his border collie. Hank had to come home with him now because of a recurring conflict with Niles, his brother, who hated androids. Well, he didn't have to, but Amanda kindly asked Connor to take the android home from now on. And he said sure, why not have some fucker who popped out of my wet dreams around me even  _more_ often? He didn't want to upset Amanda even more though, as he had been doing from his less than satisfactory work. They didn't work on deviant cases as they used to since androids were given rights. Connor had never asked Hank if he was a deviant, assuming he would have known by then. It had been a hope, but he never really knew. He heard a snap and looked up immediately. He met Hank's gaze but didn't fluster this time, as he was prepared. Hank was just smirking at him, a smug and knowing look in his icy eyes.

"The fuck is that look for?" He asked the android, hoping the answer wasn't what he thought it was.

"Your pants are seeming awfully tight, are they not, Lieutenant?" He asked, already seeming to know the answer. His tone was neutral, but the look on his face was completely different. He had a complacent look on his face as he looked at the man across from him. Connor looked away now. Jackass. This fucking android probably knew what he was doing.

"And what's it to you?" He growled at the android across from him, no heat really in his voice. Just embarrassment and an edge of arousal, his boner not going away as he imagined what the android across from him might do to him. Hank just smirked. Connor hated that it looked good on the android.

Hank just got up and grabbed his sleeve, practically dragging him out of the precinct until he bothered to walk himself. He got out of Hank's grip after quite a bit of struggling, and by then he had already been dragged to the car. He groaned, straightening himself up so he didn't fall over. He now realized that his boner was quite obvious in this position. He figured the android already knew, though, and didn't even bother trying to cover himself, just walked awkwardly to the driver's seat. God, it was difficult to walk with a boner. He decided to go auto-pilot and entered his destination, home, and waited for Hank to get in the car. When the android did, the tension was heavy. Connor just looked out of his window, not wanting to speak to the android to his right.

"You're oversexed," Hank stated bluntly. Connor whipped his head around at that, surprised that the android was so brusque about it.

"'Oversexed'? The fuck does that even mean?" He asked him, feeling like a real dumbass.

Hank's LED spun yellow for a moment. Was this fucker looking for a dictionary definition? "Oversexed, adjective. It means that you have unusually strong sexual desires." The android told him, smirk not leaving his face.

"Oh, my go- fuck me..." Connor groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I plan to," Hank declared matter-of-factly. He said it like he's reading a fucking nutrition label. He was clearly trying to get rid of the smirk on his face, but he's failing miserably. Connor felt his face heat up further. For fuck sake. His car pulled into the driveway before he could say anything else and as soon as he could he ripped his keys out of the car and opened his door, not bothering to wait for Hank. He opened the door to his decently sized house and left the door open, the breeze coming in. Hank usually closed it so he didn't bother to close it. He put his coat up on the coat rack he had sitting by the door and greeted his border collie Bailey.

"Hey, sweet girl! Did you miss me?" He cooed, scratching the cream colored dog behind her ears. He heard Hank's footsteps behind him and the door closed. He was honestly a bit scared, as his boner hadn't entirely gone away. He was almost positive Hank could tell. Connor made a small whining noise when Hank pulled him and pinned him to the wall.

Bailey took this as a sign that the two humans were too interested in each other to pay her attention and trotted away to her bed, laying her head over her paws.

Connor didn't protest and felt the blood rush down so fast he swore he got dizzy for a few seconds. He let out a small moan when Hank connected their lips, finally getting some more contact. He had to stifle another moan when he felt Hank's erection brush against his leg. He kind of figured Hank had a dick when he heard his comment in the car, fucking "I plan to," but he hadn't expected it to be that big... Oh, Christ. He was in for one hell of a fucking night. Why did they even give a detective android a dick? What was the purpose? To fucking antagonize him? He was so fucked. Literally.

He was lifted up and carried to the bedroom, giving him some time to wonder if this was even fair. Was Hank even a deviant? I mean, this seemed to be of Hank's own will, and Connor was horny as shit, so he'd take it now and think about it later.

Fuck, he was in love with an android. He was also about to be fucked by an android. Fuuuck.

Hank just smiled sweetly at him as he lay the brunette down on the bed. God damn it. Connor took control for a moment, connecting his lips to the synthetic man's. It didn't take Hank very long to kiss back with even more force, dominating Connor. The android's lips trailed down to Connor's neck. Connor made a small whining noise. His neck was extremely sensitive and the fluttery kiss sent tingles down his spine and throughout his entire body momentarily. Holy shit. Hank unbuttoned Connor's shirt rather slowly, definitely taking his time. Connor resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the android finally finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off of him, throwing it to the side of the bed. Hank pressed his lips to Connor's chest now, peppering kisses along his collarbone down to his v-line. Connor let out a shaky breath when Hank pressed a kiss to his clothed erection. Hank slowly undid the male's belt and set it aside. Agonizingly slow.

"Hank, please... I need you  _now_..." Connor pleaded with the android above him, who was definitely teasing him at this point.

"You're no fun. Only because you asked so nicely." Hank grinned slightly as he pretty much ripped the pants off of Connor, doing the same with his boxers. Connor took this as a chance and quickly began to undress Hank, throwing the android's jacket somewhere in the room and doing the same with his shirt. God, he was so hot. And he looked so fucking  _strong_. Connor briefly wondered how much Hank actually could carry, soon tossing that thought aside, with it not being pertinent. Connor waited impatiently as Hank removed his pants and boxers. Dear God with a spork up His holy anus, the android was definitely fucking packing. It had to be a fucking minimum of 6 inches, looking more like 7.

Hank was barely on the bed for like 3 fucking seconds before Connor couldn't help himself and took Hank in his mouth, looking up at the android through half-lidded eyes. "Lieutenant, I won't last if you look up at me like you just did." Hank groans, putting a hand in Connor's hair. Connor leaned into his touch as he worked his mouth on Hank's dick, swirling his tongue around the tip. He then decided to try and catch Hank by surprise and took Hank all at once, grateful he didn't gag when he felt Hank's dick hit the back of his throat. He hummed against the android's length.

"God, you're so fucking pretty like that, Lieutenant," Hank tells the male below him. Connor blushes like a teenager and briefly removes his mouth from Hank's dick, causing Hank to grumble a complaint.

"It's Connor, Hank. Call me Connor. Drop the formalities when I'm sucking your dick, please. Or anytime we're at home, for that matter." He requests, and Hank nods. Hank waits for Connor to put his mouth back, but he doesn't. Connor pulls Hank on top of him and connects their lips, Hank taking no time to kiss back. Connor moans into the kiss when Hank unexpectedly puts a hand on his dick, stroking it lightly.

"Hank, god, please just fuck me already," Connor begged when he pulls back from the kiss to breathe.

"As you wish, Connor," Hank affirmed. He paused as soon as he started moving, though.

"What is it?" Connor asked him, still panting quietly.

"Do you have any lubricant, Li- Connor?" Hank inquired, looking around the room to see if it was anywhere in sight.

"Uh, yeah, hold on." Connor stretches his arm out to his nightstand and grabs the almost-empty bottle of lube. Hank raises an eyebrow when he sees it's half empty. It was a big bottle. "I bought this a week ago." Connor grinned up at him, seeing his face tint blue slightly. "All because of you," Connor told him with a smirk as he handed him the bottle. Hank just takes it and chuckles, not taking much longer to slick up his dick.

Nothing could have prepared Connor for it, despite knowing it was going to happen. Hank pushed into him, all the way, without further ado. Connor had to bite down on his hand to avoid crying out. Pain and pleasure created a strange mixture of feelings and he had to stifle a moan as he adjusted to Hank's girth. It came out as a choked whine. When the pleasure began to outweigh the pain, Connor spoke. "Hank, please move..." He begged in a sing-song voice, looking up at the android with his eyes barely open now. Hank smirks at the desperate police lieutenant.

"As you wish, Connor," Hank repeated as he begins to thrust into Connor. Connor could hardly muffle the occasional moans that came out of him as he was fucked into his mattress. God, it was just like he imagined it and then some. As the pleasure began to overwhelm him, he practically moaned with every thrust Hank made, his shoulders and ears turning pink. Hank gripped Connor's waist and began to thrust faster, feeling pleasure build up in his synthetic dick. Knowing Connor was close, he began to stroke the brunette's length. Pre-cum dripped from the tip, falling down the side as Hank's lubricated hand worked on Connor's dick. Connor, who could tell Hank was close by the thrusts that were continuously getting faster, spoke again.

"Ha-nk, I want to taste-haah~- your..." Connor trails off, embarrassed to even say it. Hank gets the idea and speeds up his strokes on Connor's dick but pulls out of the male's ass. Connor moves them to the point where he can get his mouth on Hank's dick again. As nice as it was being fucked, he mainly didn't want to have to shower to get the cum out of his ass afterward. He took Hank all at once, licking every inch of him and that was all it took for Hank to lose his composure, practically at the back of Connor's throat. Hank gripped Connor's hair as he let out a low groan of pleasure. Connor was going to swallow it anyway, so he couldn't complain as the warmth slid down his throat. It didn't take more than a few seconds afterward for Connor to finally unravel, letting out an unholy scream as he orgasmed, releasing into Hank's hand. The room was filled with moans and heavy breathing as the two rode out their orgasms. 

Connor stretched his arm out for the second time that night, grabbing the tissues and giving a couple to Hank so he could clean his hand. Connor fell onto his lap once he threw away the tissues.

"You know, I deviated, right?" Hank inquired, looking at Connor with an almost neutral expression, except for the small smile on his lips that met his eyes. Connor just sat there, looking like an idiot. He didn't know that. He guessed that Hank had been developing a personality for a while, and he probably should have found that strange, he just never noticed.

"No, I didn't know that." Connor stared at Hank, who just smirked and raised an eyebrow. Hank laughed quietly.

"Well, I love you, Connor," Hank told the brunette, who just looked up at him in surprise. "Just thought it would be appropriate to say that now. I probably should have said this before, I just did not want to overwhelm you. I hope you understand why I hesitated." He finished. Connor just nodded, a small dumb smile making its way on his face as tears built up in his eyes. They eventually went away though. He embraced Hank, the smile only getting wider.

"If it wasn't obvious, I love you too, tin can." Connor beamed, feeling the warmth in his chest only get better when Hank hugs him back. Hank lay back, and Connor fell with him, smiling.

Connor just fell asleep comfortably against Hank's chest, and Hank held Connor close and went into rest mode.

Fucking humans.

**Author's Note:**

> the only mistake i think i made was i might have switched verb tense at one point,, i have a bad habit of doing that. if you noticed it happen, please tell me because i couldn't find it reading over it ;w;  
> if not, thank you for reading, and i hope you liked it! i have a lot more work i plan to post soon :)


End file.
